


Unlike You

by wrotetheother51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AYY, Alex remembers life in Nevis and gets sad, Alexander is a cinnamon roll, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, High Sex, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I have no clue why I wrote this, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Punk John because fuck yes, Recreational Drug Use, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Smut, Spanking, This ones a long one so bear with me, Yikes, kinda kinky ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotetheother51/pseuds/wrotetheother51
Summary: John, 27.Musician, stoner, and tattoo artist. The man is covered from head to toe in them. He's a mischievous, flirty, sassy, and sarcastic "bad boy" of sorts. He meets Alexander while looking for a book to use as reference for a clients tattoo.Don't let his dominant presence fool you.Alexander, 24.Shy, easily embarrassed, and a little bit of a crybaby. Works at a small bookstore across the street from the tattoo parlor where John works. Clumsy, vulnerable, and easy to fluster, he is completely wrapped around John's finger. He documents his days in a diary.He seems innocent, but he's got a filthy mind, especially when intoxicated.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading like 6 chapters in one day so if ur reading this and it doesn't say 6 chapters just refresh in like 5 min intervals thank u

Portrait tattoos have been very well known to be quite the pain in the ass to create. The slightest error in lining or the tiniest distortion of shading could completely ruin the piece within mere seconds. They required an intense focus, heavy preparation, and copious amounts of carefulness more so than that of any other tattoo.  
John did not want to fuck this up.  
He had a client waltz in earlier that day, a pretty young woman, who requested an 18th century style portrait of a woman on her back. She discussed her visions with John, describing every specific detail and aspect of what she wanted in her piece; colors, size, the whole lot.  
But here comes the tough part: John knew next to nothing about the 18th century and what kind of fashion existed during said time.  
Sure, he knew a little bit; corsets, large skirts, ascots. But when it came down to the accuracy and details, that just wouldn't suffice. He sat in the shop with his worn out sketchbook on the desk for what felt like ages, trying to come up with something, yet getting literally nowhere. To put it simply, he was lost with absolutely no clue as to what he was doing.  
John quickly checked his phone with a frustrated sigh. The time read 3:12, and he would be on a break in 3 minutes. There was a small bookstore just across the street from his work that he had never been to before. They seemed to do pretty good business.  
Perhaps they'd carry something useful.  
\----  
It was a relatively small little shop. It had a warm and welcoming atmosphere, and music played quietly from somewhere towards the back. A few people browsed nearby shelves and vinyl records. John surveyed the store before slowly walking around, looking at the large wooden shelves and the dozens of colorful books that sat upon them. The labels on the shelves were old and fading, just barely legible, and he quickly found himself beginning to grow irritated. If he couldn't even read the labels, how would he find the damn history section? He tilted his head to read the spines of the various books.  
A shy male voice from behind him caught his attention. He turned around to see who he presumed was one of the employees.  
"Hello, sir. May... May I help you find anything?" He asked. John took a brief moment to observe him; his dark brown hair spilled slightly over his shoulders, flipping out a little bit at the ends. His hands fumbled slightly and the cheesy name tag pinned to his deep green sweater read 'Hello, my name is Alexander' in small, bold lettering. His cheeks were tinted slightly, clearly nervous, and he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. He pulled the sleeves of his oversized sweater over his hands.  
How adorable, John thought.  
"Actually, yes," He started. "I should probably introduce myself. I'm John. I work at the tattoo parlor across the street. A client of mine wants a portrait tattoo of a woman from the 18th century." He laughed a little bit as he continued. "See, I know next to nothing about 18th century clothing or... Well, anything, really. Got anything that could help with that?" Alexander looked elated. Still nervous, the poor thing, but eager. "A-Absolutely! Come with me, I'll show you." Alexander led him to a shelf towards the back of the store up against the wall. He pondered for a moment, his eyes scanning every book there was before pulling out a thin yet large hardback one. He observed it for a moment before he handed it to John. "Contains dozens of photographs of dresses, while also giving you a little background of the Revolution," he started as John flipped through the pages. "Some of those gowns are truly beautiful. To think that they were all hand sewn! God, can you imagine all the time and effort that..."  
Alexander stopped mid-sentence, flushing red almost instantly.  
"I'm terribly sorry! I... I went off on a tangent. I couldn't help myself, you see, I love the Revolution. It's one of my favorite subjects. I'm so sorry, sir, I--" he stopped once more, except this time, John amusedly had raised a hand to shush him. He smiled at Alexander while stifling a laugh. "Please, it's John. And there's no need to apologize." He chuckled, shifting his weight as he gazed at the shy man.  
"Y'know, you're very cute, Alexander. I like you."  
Alexander's head shot up, looking hastily at John in sheer disbelief.  
Any redder and his head would surely burst. Nonetheless, he smiled. There was something about John that simply enthralled Alexander. His wild curls spiraled out of control, thousands of freckles dotted his tan skin, and a plethora of colorful tattoos ran down his arms and even onto the tops of his hands. He was beautiful, no doubt, and Alexander found it to be strange. He never went for the "bad boy" type before John. 

_February 7th, 2017_

_Dear Diary,_  
_Now that I had time to think about it, I have never really gone for anyone before._  
_Yeah._  
_I'm 24 years old, and have never dated before in my entire life. How embarrassing is that?_  
_I'm always far too shy, and definitely too scared of being turned down by any man or woman I ever try to talk to. I'm in a deadlock here._  
_But now... Now that God of a man had called me cute! And how the hell did I react to that?_

_Like I naturally would, of course!  
Like a complete moron._

Alexander trembled slightly as his cheeks flushed. John placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder, running it down the side of his arm. "Y'know, you should come stop by the shop sometime. I'd love to talk to you more," John cooed, a little teasingly as his hand reached out to softly, barely, caress the side of his face.  
Alexander's heart skipped, completely soaring out of his chest. He was so quick to fluster, and John found it absolutely endearing. Alexander took a moment to gather the strength to accept the offer.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"I...I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, Alexander has a mild panic attack. Explained in next chapter. 
> 
> BUT ALSO FEATURING PUNK ELIZA BECAUSE ZOO WEE MAMA!!!  
> Eliza has blue hair (like.. Manic Panic's Atomic Turquoise kind of blue), gauges, is also hella tatted and has a lotta piercings. ALSO HAS A HALF SHAVED HEAD BC YES. I LOVE PUNK VERSIONS OF CHARACTERS FUCK ME UP

It had been nearly 3 months since that day they met at the bookstore, and a lot has progressed since then. John has long since finished the portrait tattoo that his client had requested. He had sketched a beautiful portrait of a woman, clad in a fiery red dress with the finest details. The tattoo had a wonderfully intricate picture frame-like design around it, with blood red roses intertwining with vines that creeped around the border. He was proud to say it was one of his best pieces, and it now had a rightful place in his portfolio. The book Alexander had recommended to aid him in his designing had not only served as an excellent reference for the tattoo, but sparked a previously unknown interest in the American Revolution within John as well. He recently took up researching it as a hobby, and had a good collection of books that he read feverishly whenever given the chance. 

Alexander now stopped by the shop every day during John's lunch break to see him. The pair would often go out to small local restaurants to get something to eat, and sometimes if time permitted, they would walk around the city and simply enjoy each others company. They grew closer to one another every day, and had found that they shared many common interests.  
It was like a missing piece of a puzzle. They truly had developed a one of a kind bond.

It didn't take long at all for Alexander to take note of the feelings that quickly sprouted and grew within his heart. John made butterflies swarm in his stomach, made his cheeks burn bright pink, made him stutter, fidget, clumsy, a complete wreck. No one had ever had such an extreme effect on him like that, but he was not an idiot.  
He knew very well that he was falling for him. 

_April 21, 2017_

_Dear Diary,_  
_I wish I could stay by his side forever. He's absolutely perfect._  
_(By the way, he had brought up an ex boyfriend once before, so maybe I do have a chance if he's bisexual or gay.)_  
_I wish I could work up the guts to just up and tell him how I truly feel, but I'm just too goddamn shy. Is it too soon?_  
_I want to hold his hand, cuddle up to his side, kiss him, and sometimes... God, sometimes, late at night when I'm alone, I fantasize about going even further... Going all the way with him. His hands roaming my body, pulling my hair... Jesus, every time John hugs me, grabs my arm, or puts his hand on the small of my back, just... Even the lightest of touches sends sparks flying throughout my entire body. This desire for intimacy is an eternal flame that burns within every inch of my being._

_For now, I'm just happy as long as John's brilliant eyes are still in my life._

Alexander let his mind wander as he made his way back to the tattoo parlor with some food he had picked up for them. He approached the door, stepping inside to be greeted with the automated chime, and was met with a warm grin. He smiled back at the now familiar woman who stood behind the counter.  
"Hey Eliza! I picked up some Chinese, so feel free to help yourself," he said as he placed the food down. Eliza pushed some of her bright blue hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Alex, that's very sweet! John's back at his desk," she said as she nudged her head towards the back of the shop. John was sitting at a small table with his earbuds in, hastily drawing something in his barely-together sketchbook. Alex nodded his silent thanks, and made his way towards John, not without noticing the familiar burn in his cheeks. He plopped down in a seat just beside him, and John, noticing his presence, removed his earbuds and put down his pencil while grinning and at his friend.  
"I picked up some lunch, it's on the counter."  
"Chinese?"  
"Of course," Alexander laughed, standing to retrieve some of the food. Eliza had taken her own portion and was moving to help Alexander fix two more, removing the paper plates and the flimsy plastic utensils from the bag. They brought the food back to the desk where John sat, pulled up two spare chairs, and ate as a trio.

They chatted about any and everything, cracked jokes, gossiped, the whole deal. They were becoming almost inseparable. It was a miracle, a true blessing to Alexander. He had never had a true friend outside of his own brother, James, and his mother. They were the only people who he ever truly had, that he ever loved. He and James did everything together, and their mother. Oh, their beautiful, wonderful mother. She would do anything to make her precious little boys happy.  
Alexander's breath got caught in his throat as memories flooded his mind. It was like a dam was breaking.  
James... Maman...  
He could still remember his brother's laugh. His mother's sweet voice. She would always say, _"Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, petit un."_  
_I love you with all my heart, little one._  
Tears threateningly pricked at the corners of his eyes. 

Eliza quickly noticed Alexander's presence change. He was staring very intensely at, well... Nothing. He didn't blink, he didn't flinch, and he seemed to be holding his breath, too. He appeared to almost be in a trance. She set her food down and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Alex? Alex, are you alright?" She softly asked. Alexander didn't budge. He could hear a faint call, way in the distance, but it didn't click. He felt like he was trapped back in Nevis. Back in the hurricane. Back in bed, sick, with his mother. Why now, of all times, were these horrors coming back? Why did he have to display such vulnerability in front of his friends so soon? Eliza shot a look at John, worry etched into every feature, as she shook Alexander's shoulder with more force. "Alexander!" She said, more urgent. 

Alexander's eyes suddenly snapped shut, and once he had the strength to reopen them, he slowly looked around the room. It appeared fuzzy, and brighter that it was before. He could feel John and Eliza's eyes which were undoubtedly burning into his skull. He knew that an inevitable interrogation was going to follow.  
"Alexander. Are you okay?" John asked, carefully taking his hand. Alexander's whole body surged at the contact. John squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he simply smiled to the best of his abilities.  
He really didn't want to talk about it. 

"Yeah... Just lost in thought. I'm sorry for scaring you."


	3. Please Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING, TALKS OF DEATH AND A PAST SUICIDE ATTEMPT

"Please, just tell me what happened yesterday."  
"It's nothing, John, really."   
"I know something was going on. Please let me know what's wrong. I want to be able help you."  
Alexander inwardly groaned at the request. John had been trying to get him to open up about his little "episode" all day. He appreciated the concern, he very truly did, but it was just too hard to speak of. Alexander sighed heavily, his fingers idly tracing over the smooth wooden countertop. He got stuck working on a Saturday (what fun!), and John had the day off. Naturally, he decided to come visit Alexander and see how he was doing. He was worried about him, after all. He knew he shouldn't pry for information, but Alexander could trust him! He wouldn't tell anyone, he wouldn't laugh or mock him. He just wanted to know what was going on in his brain. He wanted to understand. He was about to ask once more when his friend spoke.   
"Bad memories." He mumbled.   
"...What?"  
"...Come with me." Alexander led him into the back room of the bookstore, a little storage space of shorts.   
"My brother. My... Mom." He continued.   
John paused, looking at Alexander who blankly stared at a nearby box. "It's idiotic. I brought it upon myself yesterday. I just can't believe that..." he gestured weakly to John, "That I have you. And I have Eliza. I have never truly had friends before, not outside my brother and my dear maman. And I just started thinking, and it made me so scared. I don't want to lose you two either. Not like I lost them." He flinched at his own words. John observed him with a gleam of genuine and overwhelming sympathy in his eyes, yet he patiently listened as Alexander resumed. "When I was twelve, my mother and I fell terribly sick. We lay together, bedridden, in our own filth for weeks. It was a horrific sight from which I was lucky enough to recover. But my mother, she... She did not." He blinked hard, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill as he bit down on his trembling lip. Visions of his mother, holding her arms out to him, beckoning him to come to her, crossed his mind. This was only serving to make explaining harder.   
"She died cradling me in her arms. I remember her perfectly still, drained of life, body cold and paler than the moon. And several years later, when I came to America from my home country in the Caribbean to get my education, that was the last time I ever saw my dearest brother, James. I miss him. I miss him so much... I don't know where he is, what he is doing, or if he's even alive. He was all I had growing up as an orphan. He was one of the only reasons I didn't take my life while we were living on the streets. It's all just so scary, John. I never want to feel so depressed, so... suicidal. I never want that ever again. And all these nightmares come back and it hits me like tidal waves sometimes. I just want it to go away," he finishes, running his hands through his smooth hair and grasping at the locks out of stress. He rubbed his temple slightly with his thumb. He longed to have a normal life, a happy family. But he was separated from his brother, witnessed his mother die beside him, watched his father leave, and his cousin stab himself to death. He and James had lived as penniless, bastard orphans and often times felt like unwanted burdens. They went home to home, from family to family, but no one wanted them. During that time, Alexander was plagued with dark thoughts that no 12 year old child should ever even know of at such an age. His mind had whirled with thoughts and strategies that led to failed attempts to end his life, to end the suffering and pain that he had been enduring.   
He just couldn't seem to die.   
_But why?_  
James constantly told him that he was stronger than that, than his urges. He was always the only hand that lifted him up when he fell. He was the only one who cared to help him when he lay on the ground, slowly bleeding out of his wrists after what felt like the hundredth attempt at his life. Alexander wholeheartedly believed that he wouldn't be here if it weren't for James' never ending support. To this day, the words of his then 15 year old brother rang and echoed throughout his brain like a persistent clang of a bell.  
 _"You are stronger than this, Alexander! I know you, I know my brother! Don't you die on me!"_

John pulled Alexander into a warm and comforting hug as he slowly crumbled to pieces. Alexander rested his head on his shoulder, nestling into his embrace as he took a few deep breaths. "I am so, so terribly sorry, Alex. I can't imagine how hard that is... To see the things that you have, to live through such trauma... God, I'm sorry for being such an asshole and forcing you to talk. That was very wrong of me. I totally understand that it was hard to do, but I'm proud of you. You are so brave, Alex. _SO_ fucking brave." He brushed away the tears that slowly cascaded down Alexander's cheeks with his thumb, making the younger man smile weakly but tenderly. "Thank you. It's all alright, you deserved an explanation. I appreciate the fact that you listened."   
"It's not alright... Shit, Alex, I hate to see you so hurt. Here, how about you come over to my place tomorrow? I'll make it all up to you, I swear. It'll be fun," John proposed. "We can forget about the whole thing and just focus on being happy. I want to have my giggly little Alex back."  
Alexander's smile grew, and he chuckled while he happily accepted, wiping the last of his tears on the back of his sleeve.   
"Works for me. What time?"   
"How's 7 work for you?"  
"Perfect. Thank you so much," Alexander said, sincerity laced into every word.   
"Thank _you_ for staying alive. You have a brilliant mind, Alexander Hamilton. The world wouldn't be the same without you."

-

_April 22, 2017_

_Dear Diary,  
Not the easiest thing I've done in my life; Crybaby Hamilton returns once again. But, if I said I wasn't a huge mix of overly excited and incredibly anxious to go to John's place--just the two of us--I'd be the biggest liar in the world. I know, I know, I shouldn't think too much into it. It's not like a date or anything, but hey... Maybe with some of this newfound confidence I discovered today, I can put myself out there. _

_I want to forget about the sadness and just enjoy myself for once.  
You gotta live life to the fullest. You never know when it's gonna be over._


	4. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL TENSION AS FUCK and also marijuana use

_April 23, 2017_

__

__

_Dear Diary,_  
_Okay, so maybe my choice of clothing is kind of... Slutty. Not unusual for me to say, but I'm really in the mood to be a bit risqué tonight. Yeah, John has seen me in more "feminine" clothing before, so it shouldn't be too shocking, but never something like this. I never really wear these kind of clothes outside of home too much. It's a shame, really, but unfortunately even in this day an age, a guy dressing in a girl's clothing could still get you jumped or even killed. I'd like to avoid that._

__

__

_Anyways, John called about an hour ago asking if I wanted to spend the night at his place._  
_Let's leave it at this: I'll be bringing this diary with me in case anything big happens.  
I really should keep getting ready._

-

Alexander stood outside of apartment 3C, his hand raised and ready to knock, yet he was having a difficult time doing it. His shy nature combined with his unshakable anxiety was proving to be quite the setback. Could anyone blame him? He didn't know what lay ahead of him for tonight.  
Alexander liked the familiarity with schedules. He liked having things all planned out, so he knew exactly what to expect, where he would go, what he would be doing. Tonight was purely spontaneous; there was no schedule to follow. And that scared him. He took a deep breath, holding it as he finally knocked firmly on the thick white door. The anticipation of waiting for it to open seemed to make time slow down, as if he was standing there for weeks. He released the breath he was holding as John greeted him at the door, dressed in simple grey sweatpants and a Sex Pistols muscle tee. John looked at Alexander, red-and-wide-eyed, with a silly grin on his face as he flushed just a little bit. 

Holy shit. 

Alexander's outfit really was on the revealing side. He wore a tight-fitting baby blue crop top with a matching high waisted skirt that stopped mid-thigh. The outfit looked like that of a cheerleader. His dark brown hair was let down, as opposed to the usual tight ponytail John grew familiar with. He wore a large oversized letterman jacket, as it was a bit cold out tonight. 

John was _this_ close to drooling. "H-Hey! Come in, please," he said, stepping aside. Alexander, having taken a moment to collect himself, smiled playfully as he stepped in. "Thank you!" He chimed. He glanced around as he took a seat on a large black couch by the balcony door, slowly removing his jacket. John couldn't stop staring, now unknowingly red in the face. Alexander saw this and laughed.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
"Oh! Shit, sorry, I don't mean to stare, it's just--you look... You're so--" John struggled to find the words. Alexander took this opportunity to tease him.  
Why not have a little fun?  
"I'm so..."--his hand grasped at the hem of his skirt--"...What?" He finished, hiking the skirt up his thigh little by little, until the his underwear just barely showed. Panties? _Really?_  
Yes, really. 

Alexander grabbed at the fabric, pulling it outwards and snapping it back against his skin. John's mouth moved, but no coherent sentence came; only nonsensical babbling as he watched. His mind screamed at him to shut up, but he just continued to embarrass himself. He cleared his throat and nervously chucked as Alexander covered himself and continued to watch in amusement. "I'm sorry, I'm uh..." He paused longer than intended. "I've had a little... I may have, uh, smoked today, and, just... Good _God,_ you're so fucking hot."  
Alexander could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, his smirk growing devilish. "Your cheeks are almost as red as your eyes," he remarked, suddenly making John and himself both burst into a fit of laughter; a break in the slowly growing sexual tension that hung in the air. John's incessant giggling made Alexander's heart swell. John lazily turned to retrieve something from a nearby table before coming back to sit next to Alexander on the couch, his giggling dying down.  
He held out a small, dark red smoking pipe and a black lighter to Alexander. "How rude of me, I didn't even offer," he said as Alexander slowly took them. He observed them with mild confusion, hoping John would catch on without him having to say it himself. Luckily, he did soon enough.  
"Wait, have you smoked before?"  
"I haven't," Alexander admitted, "but I'm willing to try it." John smiled giddily as he guided the pipe to Alexander's lips. He was going to make his first high experience one to remember.  
"Put your thumb on the hole on the side here--Yeah, like that. When you light it, breathe in while taking your thumb off and putting it back on every now and then. Hold it and release." Alexander nodded, pushing the air out of his lungs before flicking the lighter and doing as instructed. The smoke filled his lungs quickly, and he held it in very well for his first time. John watched in awe. He had to admit, seeing his innocent Alexander dressed like that and smoking was quite a turn on. A white cloud of smoke swarmed around the two of them as Alexander exhaled, leaving an odd taste in his mouth; not unpleasant, but not good either. He took a deep breath and coughed a few times, his virgin lungs not used to the strange new feeling. "How long does this take?" He asked between coughs. John tried miserably to contain his laughter. "Oh, it'll hit you in a few minutes," he said as Alexander passed the bowl back over to him. "Start with one hit for now. When you're ready, you can go for more." He finished, taking a hit himself. 

Alexander knew he was gonna be in for a wild night.


	5. Not Quite As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME GAY AND ALSO MORE POT USE!! MASTURBATION TOO I DIDNT TAG THAT YIKES ALSO REFERENCES TO HEATHERS BC I FUCKING LOVE HEATHERS

He felt like he was in a dream.  
Nothing felt real; it was like his whole life was a movie. His body felt fuzzy and light as a feather, a warm buzz engulfing him as the room appeared to sway. He and John had finished the bowl, and John was currently kneeling on the floor, rolling up a joint on the coffee table a few feet away with intense focus. Alexander didn't know if he could handle it, as he was already heavily stoned, but he'd be damned if he refused. 

Unbeknownst to John, he was feeling a hell of a lot more than just happy. He was growing hot and _very_ desperate. While John was preoccupied with the joint, Alexander lay on the couch, his skirt just barely covering him as he shamelessly traced patterns on his inner thighs. His fingers trailed up, and he fondled himself through the black panties he chose to wear. They left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The very tip of his member poked above the top, and his left hand held up his skirt while the right rubbed the head with the pad of his thumb. John stood from his place on the floor, his back still facing Alexander as he lit the joint he had worked way too hard to roll. He took in a long drag, putting his materials back in their respectable box. He took the box to a small shelf on the side of the room, where he also had a bluetooth speaker sitting on the top. He picked up his phone that lay charging right beside it, shuffling through his music. Nothing interesting.  
"Got any music preference?" He asked as he pulled up YouTube. "I'm down to play anything." Alexander let out a huff, not ceasing his inappropriate actions as he thought. He had only one song in mind.  
"Ever heard of the musical Heathers?"  
"Heard of, but never listened. I know the movie."  
"Dead Girl Walking is a good one."  
"I'll take your word," John laughed as he typed it in. He adjusted the sound on the speaker before turning around and seeing Alexander and just exactly what he had been doing for the last few minutes. Alexander surprisingly did nothing; he simply continued to toy with himself, softly keening while he looked longingly at John. John, in turn, stared intensely, his eyes expressing shock and interest in the delectable sight before him. He approached slowly, as if Alexander were a wild animal ready to attack at any moment. He could feel a familiar heat stirring within him the longer he watched. He couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the lewd display. Alexander reached his hand out to him once he was close enough, and John absentmindedly handed him the joint he was holding. Alexander brought it up to his lips and held it in his hand like a cigarette, all the while he fully exposed his member, pulling down his underwear as he stroked himself, discarding the garment on the floor. His brow furrowed as he bit his lip while his hand sped up.  
"Jesus Christ, Alex," John spoke breathlessly. "What's gotten into you?"  
"Mm, I hope you don't mind... It just feels _so good,"_ he groaned, his eyes quickly snapping shut. "Can't help myself..." He took another hit of the joint he held, this time exhaling with a sinful moan. John was far beyond aroused. He didn't know what had possessed his friend, but... He kinda liked it.  
"You look so fucking good like this." John's voice was low and predatory. Alexander arched his back as he worked himself harder, adoring the attention. John's own hand slipped down, and he fondled himself through his sweatpants. "Keep at it, babygirl." he breathed. "Keep going."  
Alexander choked back a gasp, yelping slightly.  
"D-Don't call me that!" He rushed, red in the face.  
"Oh? Why?" John grinned.  
"Dirty talk, name calling... Those things will--You're gonna... You'll make me cum if you talk to me like that," he mumbled, a little embarrassed.  
"Is that right?" John cooed, to which Alexander nodded, an almost innocent look in his eyes. John wasn't buying it. "And here I thought you were so sweet and innocent. Turns out you're really just a little slut, aren't you? I _want_ you to cum," John started, a devilish note to his voice. "Go on, babygirl. _Cum for me."_  
Alexander swore he saw stars. John's words were pushing him over the edge. He handed the joint back to John as he focused in on the feelings of ecstasy that made his whole body shake. He spilled over his hand, the hot strands of white dribbling over his fingers. John sung his praise as he did, and Alexander was riveting from the worship. "That's it, let yourself go," he said as Alexander continued to work himself through his first orgasm. It had ripped through his body, and hard. John watched while he kept playing with himself. "Yeah..." he quietly groaned, "Just like that. Good boy," he mused. Alexander continued his motions, as it wasn't enough. He lay twisting and turning and crying like a filthy porn star. John now had taken his own member in hand, tugging quick and hard while he puffed on the joint. 

_Tonight I'm yours,_  
_I'm your dead girl walking._  
_Get on all fours,_  
_kiss this dead girl walking._

John stalled, weighing his options before he ceased his actions. He slowly climbed onto the couch, positioning his head between Alexander's legs. He looked into his eyes, a silent request for permission, as he looked him up and down like a hungry beast. After receiving a nod in response, John passed the joint to him once more before he slowly took Alexander's member into his warm mouth, sucking and licking him clean of the mess he previously made of himself.  
Alexander was so sensitive to the touch. The THC that flooded his system only served to intensify everything he was feeling, and it felt heavenly, to say the least. He writhed and moaned helplessly, panting and grabbing at John's curly locks of hair. He guided his head perfectly with his free hand. He had only ever fantasized about what this would feel like, and it felt absolutely fucking wonderful, beyond anything he imagined. John licked up the cum that had dripped onto Alexander's thigh, and he shuddered. John proved he was very skilled with his tongue.  
He really knew how to please a man. 

_Full steam ahead,_  
_Take this dead girl walking._  
_Let's break the bed,_  
_Rock this dead girl walking._

John took him in so well, inch by inch, sucking and bobbing his head eagerly. Alexander pulled John off with a little 'pop' as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him once more. The two of them sat up on their knees, John wiping his mouth and Alexander trying to desperately calm his labored breathing. 

But Alexander soon realized that he just couldn't control himself anymore. 

He pushed John on his back, crawling on top of him, locked in a heated kiss, careful not to burn the couch as he still held the joint. Their lips met feverishly, every ounce of need coursing through their veins in one quick rush. Alexander removed John of his clothing hastily, throwing them to the floor. There was no time to waste. He became truly animalistic. 

_No sleep tonight for you,_  
_Better chug that Mountain Dew!_  
_Get your ass in gear,_  
_Make this whole town disappear!_

Alexander spit into his palm, working what he couldn't fit of John in his mouth with his hand as he coated it, making John fight back a groan. Using saliva wasn't ideal, he knew that much, but it would suffice. Alexander was beyond desperate; he needed John, and he needed him _now._ He pulled off as he leaned in to kiss him again, John's fingers intertwining into his hair. He wanted it so badly. John tugged his locks in perfect time with the music, and Alexander let out a hungry groan. He moved to position himself properly, straddling John as he sat straight up. He gave him the joint one final time. John watched, a lustful gleam in his eyes and a cheeky smirk on his face as he took a long drag. 

_Slap me, pull my hair,_  
_Touch me there,_  
_and there,_  
_and there_  
_But no more talking--"_

Alexander pushed down, the feeling of being stretched and filled sending him to cloud nine. It was painful, but nothing he couldn't or wouldn't willingly take.  
Alexander was not unfamiliar with penetration. He wouldn't admit it, and he kept them very well hidden, but he had toys of his own.  
He always had these ideas that he would be a power bottom in bed, and it was proving to be true. 

_"--Love this dead girl walking!"_

He quickly picked up pace, riding John mercilessly. He panted and groaned happily, and John watched in amazement as Alexander grew more and more dominant and aggressive as he became more needy. He gently thrust up to meet Alexander's harsh downward movements, the sound of skin hitting skin resonating through the small apartment. John must have hit a sweet spot somewhere, for Alexander's back arched perfectly as he moaned. _Loudly._

Alexander was coming to his breaking point, and he disregarded the world around him. It was long gone; he didn't care for his volume, his surroundings, or even getting hurt. His hazy mind could only focus in on one thing, and that was the pleasure he was feeling. He wished he could live in the moment forever. His gasps and moans sounded throughout the room, cries of John's name being the only word he could get off his tongue. He felt the knot growing within him, stronger and stronger, like a rubber band just moments from snapping. John couldn't last much longer either, his harsh grip on Alexander's hips leaving marks that may or may not bruise come morning. Within seconds Alexander had come undone at the seams, all actions coming to a halt as his second orgasm ripped fiercely through his body, making him twitch and writhe. He found himself only able to make soft whimpers as he stilled, all while John was releasing inside of him. Intentional or not, Alexander didn't care. He doubted he would remember much of this in the morning, but this was his wildest fantasy come true, and he'd take advantage of every second of it.


	6. Noise Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boY more gay. last chapter unless y'all request more

There was a loud knock at the door, startling Alexander and John enough to wake them up in a panic. They had fallen asleep in his bed, and the clock on the nightstand read 6:42. The pounding continued, and the two quickly stood, John throwing on the nearest pair of pants while Alexander threw on one of his shirts. They rushed into the front room, and Alexander kept his distance while John unlocked the door, afraid of who it could be. Somewhat relieved, he opened it to see a rather disgruntled looking woman. Her curly black hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she wore a light peachy-pink colored robe on top of a nightgown. She gritted her teeth into a painful smile as she looked at John, and over his shoulder, making direct eye contact with Alexander.  
"Oh, uh, good morning Angelica," John said with mild confusion. What could she be doing here so early?  
_"John,"_ she drew out in a sarcastically happy tone. Alexander shivered.  
She was very intimidating.  
"Listen, I'm glad you and your boyfriend over here had such a good time last night, but _someone's_ moaning kept me and Peggy up until 4 in the morning, and I have to be at work in an hour." John looked at Alexander, the heat rising in his face, to which Alexander grimaced and muttered a quiet apology. The woman sighed, rubbing her temples. She looked exhausted. "Please, the next time you decide to fuck like rabbits, keep it down, would you? I'm sure the whole building would agree." John laughed nervously. "W-Will do. Sorry you had to hear all that. Give my apologies to Peggy as well."  
"Just remember my warning," she said sternly, turning to go back to her apartment across the hall. She halted, adding one final jab.  
"By the way, you might want to open your balcony door or something. I can smell the marijuana from here."

-

_April 24, 2017_

_Dear Diary,_  
_What the fuck._  
_I mean that in probably the best possible way._  
_Of all the things that could have happened last night, getting outrageously high and having the hottest sex of my life was not at all anticipated. I mean, I feel bad for being so loud I probably scarred the entire building, but I would gladly do it all over again. The only thing that could make me regret last night is the burning pain in my ass--literally. I don't think I can sit for the next few days, my hips are bruised, and my legs are sore as all hell._  
_I want to do it again and again and aga-_  


"You want to go again, huh?" John smirked. Alexander jumped, the letter he was writing looking jagged and odd as he had been obviously startled. He had been leaning on the kitchen table while he wrote, too sore to sit, and John was looking over his shoulder the whole time he was writing. He had clearly read it. "Glad you've come back for seconds."  
"Jesus, John, ever heard of privac--" He stopped abruptly. John's hand had slid up the back of his bare thigh, as he still only donned one of his t-shirts and his racy black underwear. "I'm ready for a round two," he began, squeezing Alexander's thigh, "Just don't be too loud this time, love. I don't want another noise complaint."  
"Suck my dick," Alexander hissed.  
_"Gladly,"_ John sneered back. "I did it last night, and I'll do it again. Your cum tastes _wonderful."_  
"Fuck you!" Alexander stuttered, the embarrassment growing and making him turn pink.  
"Only if you want to."  
The cheeky bastard...  
Alexander quickly flipped their position, so this time John was the one being bent over the table. Like a switch, Alexander was quickly slipping out of his shy personality and back into his dominant bedroom role. "I'm willing to take you up on that offer," he mused, tugging down John's boxers along with his pants quickly. Alexander wasn't playing games. John smiled devilishly.  
He loved pissing him off.  
"Go ahead, then. Show me what you've got. _Fuck me."_  
"Keep that up and we'll see who the noisy bitch will be this time," Alexander growled. John could feel his member twitch in excitement at the harsh words. It was so unlike Alexander to be so assertive. John himself was a rather dominant person in bed, so having two doms together served to be very interesting.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you--" the smug grin was quickly wiped off his face as Alexander landed a firm smack on his behind, making him yelp. "Shit!" He cried, his head resting against the table while his hands gripped at the sides.  
Another hard smack. John groaned wildly. Alexander chuckled as he lightly rubbed the sore skin. "Don't want another noise complaint, do you?" He mocked. John's brow furrowed.  
"Fuck you--" The word broke off into a moan as he was spanked once more.  
"What do you say?"  
"You wouldn't dare--"  
"I would, and I will. So, _What do you say?"_  
John huffed in embarrassment.  
"Th...Thank you."  
How humiliating. Part of John felt like he was sinking into being submissive. With every spank he received, he uttered his thanks with a little more sincerity than before. He refused to admit that he loved it. He was not going down without a fight. Oh no. 

When a bit of time had passed without feeling any contact, John decided this was his moment to strike back. He laughed a little, not moving as he still lay bent over the table. "Aww, no more? Is that all you got?" He challenged. "How underwhelming--" He was cut off with a gasp, as Alexander pushed a single finger into him. It was a little uncomfortable, as John wasn't too familiar with penetration. He had tried it before, but that was so long ago. It didn't help that saliva wasn't the most effective lubricant, as Alexander noted the night before, but he would have to bear with it. He pushed his finger in and out, and John wriggled on the table. Alexander went to add in a second finger, and John let out the tiniest unintentional moan. He flushed, hoping to whatever God would listen that Alexander wouldn't hear. His chuckling stated otherwise.  
"My, my, could it be that you're _enjoying_ this?" He mused. "And _I'm_ the slut," he said, working his two fingers in and out of John a little more forcefully than before. "You like it, don't you?"  
John panted mildly, biting his lip as he refused to answer to Alexander's mockery. Truth be told, he loved it. That much became clear when he slowly began moving his hips, wanting Alexander's fingers deeper inside him. He let out a soft moan as he caved, accepting the submissive role he was coming to slip into.  
"Answer me."  
"Yes..." he quietly responded.  
"You done being smart with me?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going to behave?"  
"Yes..."  
"Good," Alexander said with a smirk. He was victorious. He removed his fingers from John, who whimpered at the loss of contact. "On your knees," Alexander demanded. John was quick to comply; it was quite the sight to see him kneeling before Alexander, so willing to comply to his demands. It wasn't like him at all. Alexander pulled off his underwear, prodding John's lips with his erection. "Suck," he ordered. John didn't hesitate as he took Alexander's member into his mouth, slowly easing it down his throat inch by inch. He would swallow and hum around him, the vibrations shooting up Alexander's spine in violent waves of pleasure. Tears pricked at John's eyes as Alexander bottomed out, trying desperately not to gag or choke. John soon pulled off, coughing as he wiped the tears from his eyes while waiting for further instructions. "Get back on the table," Alexander ordered. John rose from his knees, bending over the wooden table as he waited. He jumped slightly as he felt Alexander prodding against his entrance, slowly pushing in to avoid causing unnecessary pain. John winced and groaned as he was filled, the feeling very foreign as his body tried to reject the intrusion. Alexander stilled half way in to allow him to adjust. John took a few deep breaths, hoping the pain would subside soon enough. This experience was so new to him. He moved experimentally, noting that the majority of the pain had been replaced with an intense pleasure. Alexander watched with amusement as John pushed back onto him, moaning as he did so, and then slowly began pulling off. Alexander grabbed at his waist as he started a steady pace of thrusting, making short, small movements at first. They grew harder and the pace quickened the more John grew used to and desperate for the feeling. He had never felt such a burning desire before. He wanted to be taken advantage of, used like a toy, pounded until he couldn't walk. He had never felt like this before. Alexander reached around John, grabbing his member, slowly getting him off as his thrusts grew rougher. John's beautiful cries for more were like music to Alexander's ears, and he complied.  
To put it simply, Alexander was ruthless.  
The table shook with the force, and John couldn't contain the sinful moans and cries of ecstasy that escaped is lips. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, and judging by the gentle groans coming from his lover, his was too.  
"I-Inside," John moaned. "Please--Aah, fu-uck!--inside, cum inside," he begged. Alexander breathlessly chuckled. How filthy.  
"Only because you asked so nicely," he grunted, soon coming to a halt inside John as he hit his limit. John could feel the warmness inside him, and it was enough to send him spilling over Alexander's hand. They stay still for a minute, panting hard, before Alexander pulled out slowly. John didn't like the empty feeling and dull ache he was left with, but he'd be damned if he said he didn't feel thoroughly satisfied. After cleaning themselves up, they redressed in the clothing that lay by the leg of the table. John winced as he sat up. "I'm gonna be feeling that for a while," he grumbled as Alexander kissed his cheek. "You're welcome," he hummed, plopping down on the couch. John was about to follow when another knock on the door came. Alexander looked over at the clock: 7:33. He tried desperately to contain his laughter as John looked no less than horrified.  
"I told you to be quiet, Jacky," Alexander cooed teasingly. John rolled his eyes as he braced himself to answer the door for the second noise complaint that morning. Alexander lay back, so he would be hidden from the sight of whoever was there. 

John opened the door, this time revealing two men. One was very tall and burly looking. He had short black hair and looked quite scary, to say the least. The other was also pretty tall yet thin, with curly jet black hair that was neatly tied up. John loudly groaned at the sight of them, and the strangers pushed their way in.  
"Where is he?" The bigger one asked. His voice was very deep. Alexander was a bit startled.  
"What are you--" John was cut off by the second man, who had a very heavy and unmistakably French accent.  
"Oh, don't act like we couldn't hear you going at it, mon ami. Where's the--"  
"Found him!"  
Alexander jumped, quickly sitting upright as he had been spotted.  
Terrific.  
John shot Alexander a sympathetic look as the pair sat on either side of him on the couch. "Sorry about these assholes. That's Hercules and Lafayette, they're my friends. Guys, that's Alexander." Alexander shyly waved at the duo, who looked amusedly at him.  
"So this is the one who woke us up, eh?" Lafayette joked, looking Alexander up and down. It made Alexander feel mildly self conscious.  
"Yeah, you'd think that..." John uttered, more or less to himself. Hercules looked at him in disbelief.  
"You mean that..."  
John turned red very quickly as he nodded. Lafayette looked at Alexander in total shock.  
"But this one seems so, what's the word... _Submissive."_  
"That was _all_ John," Alexander softly jutted in, emphasis on the 'all.'  
"You're not helping, Alex!"  
"Hey, can't deny that I fucked you so well you can't sit," he said, his voice dropping low and predatory. Lafayette and Hercules hollered excitedly at Alexander's comeback as John quickly flustered. Alexander winked at him with a coy smirk. 

-

_April 24, 2017 (entry 2)_

_Dear Diary,  
I've had one hell of a day..._


End file.
